


cool sheets

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [89]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: All the best things, Desperation, Dry Humping, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: aziraphale's left alone, with only a pillow to tide himself over
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	cool sheets

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u gotta write smut w/ no climax its legal

he needs it.

it's a quarter past twelve, aziraphale's already spent the morning sleeping his cares away, and he absolutely, positively _needs_ to get fucked. preferably within the next five seconds or so.

gabriel and crowley are both gone for the day, called into early work shifts, and he can't stand it, he can't stand them being away for so long. his body's already aching from the impact, sore where there ought to be hands touching him, arms holding him.

shoving a pillow between his thighs, he decides it imperative to deal with his current frenzy before it spirals beyond control. the tight inseam of his pajama bottoms - in all their checkered tartan glory - clings right to his clit when he ruts his hips down. almost as if it had been designed with this in mind, an unforgiving strip of fabric that seemed born of the sole intent to torture him senseless. 

but the pillow is soft against him, and it feels so _nice,_ so right to hump and press and _cling._ he holds onto the corners like he would crowley's curls, tugging for hope of stability, and crying, _sobbing_ when he finds he can only tease himself further. worked up and helpless, with no one to spare him his agonizing fate.

grinding into his mattress, rubbing his sore cunt swollen and puffy, he thrusts and thrusts and thrusts . . .

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @enricks


End file.
